A technology for testing a semiconductor device includes a technology for performing marking by irradiating several places around a fault point with laser light when the fault point is identified. Such a technology is a very effective technology since a fault point can be easily recognized by marking in a post-process of fault analysis.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for detecting a fault point using Optical Beam Induced Current (OBIC) measurement with respect to a semiconductor device formed from a substrate and a metal layer on the substrate and performing laser marking around the fault point. More specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for performing laser light irradiation from the substrate side to perform the OBIC measurement, and then, performing laser marking around the fault point using a laser marking optical system arranged on the metal layer side of the semiconductor device. In Patent Literature 1, laser marking is performed from the metal layer side in order to prevent the semiconductor device from being damaged when laser marking is performed from the substrate side.